The Missing Girl
by Blueberrieslover 66
Summary: Retell of Rapunzel. Warning:If you don't like fairty tales you might not like this story... I'll try to wirte more chapters.. P.S. Random rating - -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One day, a baby girl was born. She had brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. The Queen and King adored their baby a lot. But on the night of the celebration, a mysterious woman had snuck into the castle and took the baby princess. The King and the Queen ordered every men in the army, but there was no sign of the princess or the mysterious woman…..

**17 years later…**

"Piper, Wake up and do your chores." my mother called.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly brushed my long brown hair and ran downstairs to greet my mother.

"Good morning mother." I said

"Good morning, Piper" she replied in a sweet, kind voice. "Remember to do your chores while I'm gone and remember that you cannot wander outside!"

"Yes mother" I replied. I was always wondering why she never let me go outside and kept me in a abandoned tower for years. I had always dreamed to go outside the tower and see what the world was like. Today was my birthday and I was going to gather up my courage and ask my mom to take me to the town when she came back. I sighed and went to do my chores.

Meanwhile….(Jason's POV)

I quickly ran past my cousin Percy. We were having a race to see who was the fastest. Just then, I heard our names being called. "Jason…..Percy…..Where are you guys?" the voice called. It was my aunt. "Quick hide!" I told Percy and we both ran in different directions. I found a hole and ran into there to hide. It wasn't expected but I fell and landed somewhere much bigger than a hole. There was an abandoned tower there to. "JASON!" my aunt yelled. I quickly climbed onto the tower. When I made it to the top, I sat on a chair to catch my breath. But there was something I didn't expect. BANG! I blacked out and fell to the floor…..

(Piper's POV)

I stood there holding a frying pan and looked down at the yellow-haired person. I poked him a few times to make sure he wasn't awake, but he laid there motionless. "_Good_" I thought "_maybe if I show mother this boy, she would let me explore the outside world." _My train of thoughts were cut off when I heard my mother calling. "Piper, Piper, Let down your hair!" she said. I quickly pushed the person into my closet and put a chair in front to prevent the door to open. I rushed to the window and dropped my long hair down the window.

"Did you have a nice day outside today ?" I asked my mother .

"Rather tiring" she replied.

"Hey, mom, I was wondering if you would take me outside today since it was my birthday…." I said softly.

"Honey, I thought we already had this discussion before." She simply replied "Also, I bought you your favorite food today." She said trying to change the subject.

"But mom I really want to go out-" I was quickly cut off by her.

" . . . .DISCUSSION."She shouted

I stood there shocked because I never heard her so angry before….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Piper's POV)

I don't know how long I stood there shocked but I just remember about the person I locked up in my closet. I slowly opened the door and saw the person laying there motionless. _Did I hit him too hard?_ I thought. I pulled him out of the closet and tied him to a chair…

Finally, the person awakened. (Before he awaked I took his bag and belongings and hid it in a pot ^_^) He looked around and then had a slight panic. Then, he saw me.

"How did you find me? Who are you? And what do you want from me?" I asked holding the frying pan in my hand in case something happened.

"Umm….. what?"He asked confused .

"I said 'How did you find me? Who are you? And what do you want from me?'" I said impatiently.

"Umm… I don't want anything from you and I don't understand what you mean by finding you…" he said.

I started to raise up my frying pan because I didn't believe him.

"Okay, Okay, My name is Jason" He said smiling, winking at me.

I started to lower my frying pan….

"Wait! Where is my bag?" He asked panicky

"I hid it and you won't be able to find it." I announced.

He looked around the room and then at the pot and smirked.

"You hid it in the pot, right?" He asked.

My smile dropped and I hit him unconscious, and hit his bag somewhere. Then, I slapped him so he would wake up.

"Now…. You won't be able to find it." I said. I continued," I'll make a deal with you .."

He mentioned for me to go on

"If you take me outside for just one day and return me home safely, then I'll give you your bag back." I said.

"Fine, I'll take you outside…


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Fanfic Readers! **

**Thanks a ton for all the reviews! I know that you all hate the Author Note thing but this is not a chapter. I will try to make a schedule for updating stories. For right now, I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Friday! (Tons of homework!) Anyways, Thanks for being so patient and waiting for me to update. I know you all want to know what's going to happen next. Anyways if you really don't have anything to do, try to answer some of the questions below (P.S. you don't have to. Optional) : **

**(DON'T [DO NOT] give out personal info. Like: birthday, name, age, address, phone number, etc.) **

**What do you like to do when you have free time? **

**Do you play any instrument? If so, what is it? (I play the violin, cello, and piano. I'm also currently learning the flute, and about to learn the guitar! :D ) **

**Would you rather: sing to the whole school or have to throw away your prize possession? **

**Who is your favorite PJO character? Who is your favorite PJO couple? **

**If you have any question about this note or the story, you can PM, review, and all those types of things to me! Thanks for reading! By the way, I had an old story that I wrote called "New Tears". Be sure to check it out! :D See you next time Fanfic readers! **

**Author of "New Tears" and "The Lost Girl" **


	4. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

I can't believe I actually agreed to take her outside! The minute she was outside, she started yelling "I'm free!" Things like that. Once we were near the town, she got even more excited. She asked many questions and dragged me to different places. Although it was kind of tiring, I was actually having fun. Piper was no ordinary girl. All the girls I met in town only cared about clothes, hair, style, etc. Just then she saw the picture of the queen, king, and their lost baby and started to walk toward it. As she was looking at the picture, I decided to explain the picture.

"That is a picture of the king and queen with their lost baby." I explained.

I didn't know if she was listening or not, because she was too busy studying the picture. Just then her eyes widened as if she realized something, and then fainted onto the ground.

_No way! _I thought. _Why does she have to faint? _

I grunted as I carried her to my house.

Piper's POV

I was so surprised when I went outside. Everything here seemed so bright! I kept constantly dragging Jason to different places in the town and asking him different question. Just then I saw a picture of someone and started to walk towards it as if I was enchanted by it. Jason was saying something but I didn't really pay attention, I only heard "lost princess/baby" . Just then the baby's eyes reminded me of something.

"_Isn't she beautiful…." Said a sweet, gentle voice _

"_She has very beautiful eyes indeed and beautiful brown hair." Another voice replied. _

"_I wonder what we should name her…" the gentle voice said. _

"_Let's name her Piper…" replied the second voice. _

"_Piper, our beautiful daughter, the princess of this country." The gentle voice said. _

The name Piper kept repeating in my mind. _Piper? Brown hair? Beautiful eyes? Princess of the country? Lost Princess? _My eyes widened as I finally got the puzzle put together. I was Piper, the princess of the country, and the missing princess. I was so shocked that I fainted afterward.

**Author's Note **

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows! I tried my best to quickly update this story. Thanks for being patient! I might update 2 chapters tomorrow (or 1 ) ! So stay tuned for more details! **

**From, A. (my name from now on!) [you can all call me "A" if you want to!] **


	5. Quick Author Note

**Hey Fanfic Readers, **

**This is just a little somthing that I just realized in chapter One( I think) **

**The part where the mom was yelling turn out to be (...) **

**What it actually was suppose to say was (you are not allowed to go outside. end of disscusion.) with Caps **

**Just a little story correction ^_^ **

**- A.**

**P.S. I'm going to start a little "quote of the week", so if you have any inspiring quotes you may PM or write a review to me!**


	6. Quote of the week

**Hey Fanfic Readers! **

**Like I said I'm going to do quote of the week! I got a quote that I really like and I decided to make it quote of the week! **

**"People are sometimes like books, with mysteries and secrets just waiting to be found out" (From Sarena TheStoryTeller) **

**Thank you all for reading my story! **


End file.
